There's a Fine Line Between Love and Hate
by Shadow131
Summary: Sequel to Night of the Fector Hybrid. All Kat ever wanted was to be as famous as her grandmother had been in wildlife programs. She had no idea what that meant. Now, Batman's falling for the new Catwoman, Bruce is haunted by selina, and Emily's caught in
1. The Simple Truth

There's a Fine Line Between Love and Hate....And Your Walking it: Chapter One: The Simple Truth

  
  
  
  
  
  


"King me!" crowed Emily, beating Max at checkers for the fifth time in a row.

"I swear! You unhuman! Terry, how come she keeps winning?" pouted Max. There was a grunt from Terry. "Translation?"

"Ah...well, he's either mad, happy, unsure, doesn't care, isn't listening, or maybe he's hungry," Emily teased. "He's been like that all day," she said more seriously.

"Letter from Dana?" asked Max.

"Yup," said Emily, giving her cousin a worried glance. She shrugged this off quickly enough. She had wasted too much pity on him and herself.

"So where's Bruce?" asked Max. "You two should be out patrolling the city by now!"

"Some board meeting. The only reason Powers invites him to those things is out of common sense," (There was a murmur from Terry about what little he had) "And some of the people there who knew him would revolt if Powers left him out of it, and I think Powers want him to suffer from boredom with him."

"Good strategy."

"Max!"

"What? If your gonna die, take as many people with you as you can I always say!"

"You never say that!"

"Well it sounds cool! One more game! I'm feeling lucky!"

  
  


...

  
  


Despite what Emily thought, Bruce was far from bored. The meeting was a request for a donation from a college student for a program she was doing to help save the Siberian Tigers. What little of them were left.

Even though Bruce was trying to listen (he'd support the project anyway. It was a good project, and he liked getting under Powers' skin) he's brain kept shifting gears to the girl herself.

Her name was Kat. She had long black hair which was pulled into a pony tail, a slender frame, and a very pretty face. And despite his efforts he kept thinking of who she looked like to him.....Well, that had ended a long time a go.....It was best not to think about it now.....

When the presentation was over, most of the board members had filed out, probably, he mused, to get paid from Powers to vote no on the project. He pulled Kat aside, who was shaking like a leaf.

"It was a great presentation Ms....uuhh...."

"Kyle," she said. "I'm sorry Mr. Wayne, but would you mind if I sat down for a moment?" He nodded and she nearly collapsed into a chair, stuffing her face against her folded arms, trying to control her breathing.

"I...I thought I'd hyperventilate up there....I'm not very good at speeches," she said, blushing.

"You said your name was Kathryn Kyle?"

It couldn't be...It was impossible!

She nodded.

"Well, I suppose if you look at it technically, not really. My real last name is Anderson, but I've lived with my grandmother since I was eight, and she kept her maiden name. I've just always called myself Kat Kyle. I hate Kathryn," she said, wrinkling her nose.

"Your grandmother's name wouldn't happen to be Selina would it?"

She nodded. "How would you-"

"Tell her I said hi," he said, and he scooped up his jacket, and walked out of the room. He saw Powers in the hall giving him an evil glare, because chances were he'd round up supporters for the project, no matter how much Powers paid. A rare smile was across Bruce's face. He like beating Powers to the punch.

  
  


...

  
  


Selina stopped writing in her agenda book. She put down her pencil and picked up the framed picture that sat on her desk. She hated that picture. The only reason it was there was because Kat had found in a box (she could have sworn she'd burned that box) and took it out, putting it on the desk, saying that she liked knowing what her grandfather had looked like, and would always dig it out again if Selina stuffed it in a drawer.

It was picture of her, her husband, now twenty years dead, and of her son and daughter. She had the inclination to simply cut out the part with Bill in it, but Kat liked the picture, and that was enough of a reason to keep it.

Why had she married Bill? She had often asked herself that question. The answer was the same. With Bill she'd be financially secure for the rest of her natural life. This would be responded with "So? She had had that with Bruce Wayne, hadn't she?" 

Ah, but Bruce was her friend, (as much as he had wanted to further the relationship) and she would have had no qualms about divorcing Bill in an instant. She had hated the man! And she could never hurt Bruce.....

Her fists would clench whenever she thought of Bill. Lord, she had hated him! But she had had to marry him!

She remembered every detail. The nights out, the proposal, the wedding. She didn't look back at it with former fondness, but with desperation.

She had had to marry Bill! With all the money he had, she wouldn't have to steal for funding for her wildlife programs! With Bill she wouldn't have a reason to be Catwoman! To go out every night, and deliberately make some stupid mistake so that Batman would catch her.

It was a few word sentences, a kiss occasionally, and "poof"! He'd be gone! She couldn't live like that Her heart wanted to, but she simply couldn't let herself! It was tearing her apart, and she couldn't stand it any longer!

And so it was. Marry Bill, be safe, divorce him later, and forget the past. But she hadn't counted on Angie and Luke.

They were twins. The only children she'd ever had, and divorce would have drove them insane. Not that the constant arguing between Selina and Bill wasn't bad enough. But Selina could never hurt them. Unlike her husband, mistake though they were, she didn't view them that way.

Bill was a cheater, a liar, a crook. Selina had stolen art. Art that didn't effect peoples lives. But Bill stole from people themselves. She had hated him, loved her children, and had to marry Bill!

Lord, she hated that picture!

  
  


...

  
  


"Grandmother! I'm home!" called out Kat, who was depositing her coat on the coat tree. She rubbed her face, flopping into a chair to relax.

"How did it go?" called Selina from the kitchen, who was drying dishes.

"Not so good....."

"I'm sorry dear. I'm sure someone must have voted for you!"

"I think someone did."

"Oh? Who?"

"Bruce Wayne," the steady sound of the whipping of cloth over porcelain in the kitchen had stopped. Kat had noticed it too.

"He...he told me to tell you hi for him."

There was the sound of a crash, and Kat rushed into the kitchen. Selina had a broom and was sweeping up the fallen plate.

"Clumsy me! I guess my age is catching up to me...."

"No it's not...." said Kat, worriedly. "Your healthier than most people half your age....the doctor said so!"

"Kat, can you hand me a dust pan?"

"Why would Bruce Wayne want to say hi to you Grandma?"

"Never mind, I'll get it."

"Your not listening! Your purposely avoiding the subject! You always do that! I hate it when you do that!" cried Kat. Selina put the broom down. 

"Kat....there are a lot of things you don't know, and couldn't under-"

"How am I supposed to understand if you won't even tell me!"

The phone rang, ending there little spat. In a huff, Kat picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Kyle? This is Mr. Powers. We have the results for your program funding."

"So soon?"

"In this case, yes. It didn't pass Ms. Kyle. I'm sorry."

There was silence on the other line.

"Ms. Kyle?"

"Can you tell me the votes please?"

"It was one to ten. I'm sorry Ms. Kyle. Goodnight."

There was the sound of a dial tone, and Kat just stood there, looking devastated.

"Kat?" asked Selina, worried. 

Kat rushed out of the room, not trusting herself to not cry. She submerged herself in the walk-in storage closet. 

It wasn't fair! It all wasn't fair!

Kat got down her favorite box. The one with the pictures of her parents and all their things. The ruffled through it for an hour, tears streaming down her cheeks from fond memories, and her failure.

When she was about to put it back, she noticed a much smaller box way in the back. She pulled in out, blowing off the dust. 

She remembered this box.....She remembered finding the picture of her grandfather at the very top. She remembered taking the picture out, not looking at the rest of the contents. She remembered when her grandmother had tried to burn it. But Kat liked the old, dusty, worn out box.....She had been just eight.....She had put the box back in the closet, hiding it, replacing it with an empty one...her grandmother had thought she had burned it....But Kat wouldn't let her.....

Kat presently pulled out the box, slowly opening it...Why would her grandmother have cause to burn it?

There was a small gaps from Kat as she saw what was in it.....

There were albums with photos in them. Some of Catwoman...Some of Batman....Some of both.....Others had pictures of her grandmother on trial.....

Kat's breathing was getting heavy....She picked up a picture frame....It was a picture of what was obviously a younger Selina, and by the look of it...a younger Bruce Wayne! His arm draped around her grandmother's shoulders...Was...was this why? Had they been friends? Maybe lovers.....

Kat was breathing raspily, but then she pulled out the final thing in the box.....

It was a suit, a cat cowl, and a whip......

Kat was hyperventilating...No! Her grandmother? Catwoman?

Kat burst into the kitchen, holding up the cowl and whip accusingly.

"Is this why old people greet you on the street? Is this why there's a picture of you at the Nature Protection Program Headquarters?"

"Kat, settle down!"

"I don't want to settle down! How could you not tell me?! This....all this! I saw the albums and the pictures and everything Grandma! How could you not tell me!"

Kat was sobbing as Selina forced her into a chair, her hands pressing down on her shoulders.

"You listen to me Kathryn Kyle! There is a history here that you could never understand!"

"You always say that! You always do!"

"And I'm always right! Can you understand any of this?!"

"No!"

"Exactly!"

"So you...you were Catwoman! You stole all that art, you were on trial! You were in love with Batman! Why didn't you ever tell me any of this?"

"Because I was trying to forget it!"

The was nothing but the sound of the two's harsh breathing for a while.

"Tell me," demanded Kat.

Selina obliged......

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Wills and Ways

There's a Fine Line Between Love and Hate.....And Your Walking it Chapter Two: Wills and Ways

  
  
  
  


"Is it the same Batman?" asked Kat timidly. Her grandmother had finally told her the truth, but in spite of this, Kat still felt helpless.

"It could be," admitted Selina. "But I don't think it is.....No, he was human...At least I think so....he would have died years ago......After awhile it just would have become too much for him....."

"I want to do it," Kat whispered breathlessly.

"What?" asked Selina, not liking at all where this was going.

"I want to do it!"

"You can't be serious!"

"Why not? If there's a new Batman, why can't there be a new Catwoman?"

"Because I won't allow it! You'd be traced back to me in an instant. Gordon's no idiot. Despite what other's might think....."

"I'd be giving it all to the program anyway! That's how you got off the hook in the first place right?"

"Kat, you have no id-"

"I'm going to do it! And you can't stop me!"

"Oh yes I can! You'll get yourself killed out there with no training or anything!"

"Then you'll help me? You'll train me?" Kat said breathlessly, not daring to hope.

"No!"

"Then I'll do it on my own!" And she turned to burst out of the apartment, but Selina grabbed her arm.

"So it's either I'm with you or against you?" she said, sounding more defeated then she ever had before. Kat nodded. She sighed.

"Then what choice do I have?" she asked, burying her face in her hands. Kat cried out in pure joy.

  
  


...

  
  


"SILVER SWORD!" screamed the Fox as she tested out her latest transformation on some Jokerz. This time the boots, gloves, goggles, and fox were gray, the rest of it was silver.

There was the sound of a rush of air as Fox's sword sliced down on a garbage can as warning. The can split cleanly in two and the Jokerz took off for the hills.

"You, my friend, are going to put me out of business," said Batman, who hadn't had to move a muscle.

"Nonsense," she replied, but just then had to lean against the wall and take several deep breaths.

"Emily?" asked Terry. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," she said, breathless. "Just...Just a little tiered. I...I guess the Fox Silver Ring takes a lot out of me is all...."

"It could be all that fancy sword slinging you just did," he said sarcastically. The Fox preceded to study her gloved hand. She simply called out for the weapon, and gleaming silver, flashing with energy, it appeared in her hand. Her energy? Either way it was wiping her out. Batman put a hand to his cowl as a call from Bruce came in.

"It's just some art thief down on eighty third. It's no problem really, I can handle it if you need a break," said Batman. Fox desperately wanted to protest, but found that she didn't have the energy to do so.

"Call me if you need me," was all she could breath out. He nodded and she slumped against the wall, breathing deeply again.

  
  


...

  
  


"Careful....Careful!" said the voice in Catwoman's receiver.

"I can't exactly concentrate with you interrupting me every five seconds!" she hissed back.

"You've taken too much time! Just get the painting and get out of there!"

"Alright, alright!" Catwoman hurriedly, yet carefully finished the job. She was climbing out onto the roof when she felt all of the wind knocked out of her by something she couldn't see. Batman had suddenly appeared before her as she was doubled up on the ground with the force of the blow. He reached down to grab her arm and pin it, but she tripped him, grabbing his own arm.

"You didn't really think I would be that easy did you? You didn't really think I was just some common art thief?"

"Kat! Don't gloat! Just tie him up and get out of there!"

Catwoman was doing this hurriedly. But when this was finished she leaned him against a chimney, she against another.

"I've got some questions for you, and your going to answer them, like it or not."

"Kat, in the name of all things holy, I'm begging you with the voice of experience, get out of there now!" Kat simply turned of the receiver.

"Oh boy," thought Terry. "Here it comes...."

"Are you the original Batman?" she asked. He loosened up a bit. That was it? He was feeling a bit better. He heard nothing from Bruce on the other line to suggest that he not answer the question.

"No."

"Are you his son?"

"No."

"Does he have a son?"

"No."

"Any children?"

"No."

"Are you gonna tell me who you are?"

"No."

Kat looked relived at the first questions, frustrated at the next.

"I could just take off that little cowl of yours and find out all for myself."

"You wouldn't recognize me."

"Oh wouldn't I?"

"No."

"I could just hold you here as a hostage. Might come quite in handy."

"Not while I'm around!" And with that Fox had knocked Catwoman down, her sword drawn, her stance, fighting. Catwoman drew her whip. 

Fox closed in and Catwoman struck hard across the shoulder. Emily skidded across the roof top in unexpected pain. She closed in again, this time dodging the whip and making a nice slice along her side. She could hear Catwoman cry out in pain. There was then a sneer across her face as she drew a small ball from a pouch at her side. She tossed it on the ground, it exploding and the rooftop was soon covered in smoke. Batman and Fox coughed relentlessly. Batman could see the shadow of Catwoman, feel her gloved hand, and hear her voice as she steeped out of the smoke, lifting his chin, and giving him one long teasing kiss and then disappear.

When the smoke cleared, there was only the two partners, Emily looking extremely cross.

"Just an art thief on eighty third huh?"

  
  


...

  
  


Bruce hadn't said anything because he couldn't.

It was impossible....

"Selina," he murmured inaudibly. He knew it wasn't her, but suddenly a rush of painful memories swept into him. He felt himself swallow hard. He could only sit there, in front of the screen, frozen, listening to his rasping breath, watching the three fight.

They were so simply, Catwoman's techniques, that they were brilliant. They seemed so outdated. Fox and Batman were used to fighting high tech villains. Used to the extreme challenge of out maneuvering and out smarting them. Relying on old techniques, things with out much panache, was utterly ingenious. It had had the pair stumped. 

This would mean more late nights for training.

  
  


...

  
  


"Kat that was utterly reckless!" shouted Selina when her granddaughter got home again, having succeeded.

"But my quick thinking saved me," she said grinning. She didn't feel like arguing with her grandmother. She was feeling on top of the world as she winced as the side wound stung.

"You could have just tied him up there and left him like that! You know that! What are you trying to prove?"

"I don't have to prove anything!" she said. "I'm doing this for the program, not glory!"

"You didn't have to kiss him..." Selina muttered. She had been against this from the start, and was desperately wishing she had burned that accursed box. 

"Yes I did," Kat thought. It had been sensational, being out there, footloose and fancy free. She felt untouchable, even though that blasted sword had stung awfully. She hated to have to mend the leather. It would be a challenge.

But she had left her mark on Batman now. He wasn't going o forget who she was for quite awhile.

Catwoman.


	3. Something Serious

There's a Fine Line Between Love and Hate....And Your Walking it: Chapter Three: Something Serious

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Terry? Do you wanna talk or anything?" said Bruce as Terry sat on a table, his eyes out of focus, his breathing heavy.

"No," he said.

"It's ok Terry! It was just a mistake is all!" said Emily, trying to shake off what had happened that night. She didn't understand! Why was it upsetting Terry so much?

"It was a stupid mistake was what it was!" yelled Terry. Emily winced.

"Terry, I-"

"I don't want to talk!" said Terry. "Anyway, I gotta go home...." 

As he and Emily ascended the stairs, Bruce called to him again.

"If you need to talk, I understand. And I'm listening."

Terry stopped for a moment, opening his mouth to speak, then, changing his mind, shut it and shoved his hands in his pockets and left the batcave. Bruce sighed.

"Not you too Terry...."

  
  


...

  
  


"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" cried Emily as she collided into a girl in the hall at Gotham U. They were both quickly scooping up books, one apologizing, the other saying it's ok.

"But I really am sorry!" said Emily. The girl laughed.

"It's ok really! What's your name anyway?"

"Emily Mackenzie," she said, shaking the other girls hand.

"I'm Kat Kyle," she said.

"You wouldn't...you wouldn't happen to be related to Selina Kyle, would you?"

Kat winced. "Yeah, she's my grandmother."

"Im sorry I mentioned it! You must get that a lot!"

"Gee, you apologize a lot!" said Kat laughing. "It's alright. Haven't I seen you before?"

"Around campus?"

"No...It was by the Wayne Powers Corporation Building."

"I was there the other night to pick up my boss, but that was it."

"Your boss?"

"Bruce Wayne."

"You work for Bruce Wayne?" she cried out.

"Uhh....yeah...It's no big deal. I'm just a gopher. Nothing special."

"I met him once....It must be cool working for him...."

"Yeah if you like being driven like a slave," thought Emily, still sore from that weeks training, which had been far into the night and to the bone. A slight smile crossed her face. Let Terry think what he will, she knew the truth about Bruce. She smiled again, remembering a conversation they had once.....They talked every once in a while....

  
  


"You know? I know what you really are."

"And what's that?"

"Your some mean guy pretending to be Bruce."

"Pretending?"

"Well, let me rephrase that. Your Bruce pretending to be some mean guy."

  
  


She knew Bruce better than nearly anyone. Including Terry. He drove them hard so they wouldn't get hurt. She wondered often if that constituted for caring. She had said that to Terry once. He had laughed.

Kat glanced at her watch. "I was just going to grab a bite to eat, you wanna come?"

Emily's brain flashed back to reality. "Uh yeah, sure!" and Emily was sure she'd met her first friend in Gotham besides Terry, Max, and, yes, Bruce.

  
  


...

  
  


"You take east side, I'll take west side. She's gonna show up again tonight or my name's not Emily Mackenzie!" Emily spat. She had a personal hatred of Catwoman. Unexplainable and undescribable. She didn't know why she hated this villain in particular. The last person she had hated with such a passion had been Nightshade, and that was almost a year ago....

Almost a year, she thought.....How much she had done and had happened in one short, almost year.....

"Em? Emily!" cried Batman.

"Huh? What?" said Fox, who hadn't been listening.

"I said, what do you want me to call you if she doesn't show?"

"Oh, shut up McGinnis!" she yelled slightly, in no mood to be cute. "Just do it!"

"My aren't we the bossy one! Watch out Bruce, I think Emily's gonna take over your job.

"Get to work already!" Bruce said through the other line, who was typing away on the computer, doing his own research on the mystery cat.

...

  
  


Selina had left the window open, not just for the breeze. She knew, yes, knew, he'd come tonight! You couldn't just BE Batman. Someone had to train you or something, or else it was like...like sacrilege. And besides, she could tell, that it was just a kid, but even for a kid, he'd been doing pretty darn well for himself. She knew he'd come tonight. It would be tonight or never at all!

"Hello Ms. Kyle," came Batman's voice from the window ledge.

"How old are you?" she asked, her back still turned away from the window.

"Is it your granddaughter who's been stealing from the Gotham art museums?" he responded, ignoring the first question

"You don't have a warrant, do you?" she asked, slowly turning around to face him. Batman realized, that even in old age, she was still very pretty. He inwardly thought of how sorry he felt for Bruce. There was a pause before he answered.

"No," he said.

"Then I don't have to tell you a thing," she said smoothly, sitting down in a chair.

"We could play cat and mouse all night Ms. Kyle, but that doesn't change the fact that I know-"

She laughed. "Do you realize you just made a pun? Your just going on intuition. I'm not admitting anything!" she laughed again.

Batman hadn't, and he slowly entered into the apartment.

"Ms. Kyle, I know it might seem like turning on your own flesh and blood, but I need proof that it's Kat who's-"

"Just go away!" she sighed, bored.

There was silence. He sighed, audibly.

"According to the files, going to your apartment always seemed to work for him."

Selina shot up out of her chair, her eyes glaring. She whipped around, with a look that could kill. But Batman had left. It was a deliberate tease, she realized. He'd tried to get her goat, and had succeeded.

How dare he!? How dare he put salt on an open, and yes, still tender wound! How dare he add insult to injury? How dare he touch matters far too sensitive.

"Damn him!" she yelled out the window."I swear! Batman purposely told him to do that!" she yelled. To her, Batman would never be the futuristic, high tech super hero. To her, he would always be the mere shadow. The demon. The untouchable. Only she'd touched him, somewhere deep inside. And it had scared her too.

"Damn you!" she yelled again. She seethed, slamming herself down into the chair again. And as she cursed under her breath, silent tears fell across her cheeks.

  
  


...

  
  


Catwoman was on the east side of the city as it turned out. The side that Fox had taken, and the side She was trying desperately to get out of. She cursed her stupid greenness. She had set off the alarm with a stupid mistake! She cursed herself again as she leapt to another roof top, panting heavily. She cried out as she was tackled from behind.

It was the Fox and she knew it. And there they fought. Fist to fist, tumbling about on the roof top. So fiercely, they didn't even have time to draw weapons. Before they knew what had happened, they both cried out in shock and terror.

Fox had pulled off Catwoman's cowl by the ears, and Catwoman had yanked off Fox's goggles. 

They both cried their names simultaneously, trying to deny the truth they knew!

"Kat?"

"Emily?"

"What are you doing here!!!" they both cried again.

The truth had come unburied. Each knowing the other's secret identity, but nither could ever tell how they knew.....

  
  


(To Be Continued.....) 


	4. Tiger, Tiger, In the Night

There's a Fine Line Between Love and Hate....And Your Walking it: Chapter Four: Tiger, Tiger, in the Night

  
  


A.N: I'm really sorry there hasn't been updates for a while, but fanfiction.net has been refusing to load my chapter! (Yes, I've also been lazy^^) Rest assured, the updates will soon be more frequent.

  
  


"You didn't have to say that," scolded Emily as she and Terry sank into chairs in the batcave to log in new info.

"You sound like Bruce."

"At least somebody is."

Terry glared at her. "So where is he anyway?"

"He said he needed to take a drive."

"By himself?"

"He was Batman, I think he can handle just driving around the city."

"I guess......So, any luck with Catwoman?"

"No." Emily lied. She didn't know why, but she simply couldn't tell Terry. She couldn't tell anyone. Other people, well, that made sense, but Terry and Bruce? Why did she need to hide the truth from them? She didn't know......

  
  


...

  
  


Bruce had needed to clear his head, think things through. He really, really didn't want what had happened to him to happen to Terry. Well, there might not be as much danger of that since they didn't even know who this girl was. Their was the obvious links to Selina, but there was no proof as of yet, so even though they thought they knew what they were dealing with, they still weren't sure.

Emily seemed a little distant when she had gotten back. A bad fight with Catwoman? No. a bad fight would mean a temper. Odd really. Emily had no temper problems what so ever. They must have started when she began working for him. But even still, she was much more quite than usual. A lack of sleep might be part of it, but there was obviously something that had happened. Why wouldn't she at least tell him!

That girl! She was so impossible!

He hoped she was ok........

  
  


...

  
  


Not at all to Kat's surprise, her grandmother lectured her for a half an hour. In this, she couldn't say she blamed her. It had been a careless mistake the had let the Fox catch her, but quick thinking, and a strong kick had saved her. Emily had been too off balance with shock to do much serious fighting. But Kat still hadn't told her grandmother what she knew. In a sense, it seemed sacrilegious.

But it was this long lecture that made Kat decide to take on a partner. She wouldn't even discuss this with her grandmother, (she rarely discussed anything anymore. She was Catwoman now, and would do things her way) knowing she would simply get a lecture on the vices of a partner. Ah, but that was where Kat was a step ahead. Yes she would choose a partner, but it would be much more capable than any human. No, in this, Kat would be true to form.

  
  


...

  
  


"Who on earth would steal a white Siberian Tiger?" asked Emily. She had a good guess who, but relocating animals into a dangerous and unsafe wild went against Kat's grain.

"It's not necessarily stolen," said Bruce as he typed away at the computer.

"Yeah, it could already be dead," said Terry coldly. Bruce continued typing, but Emily fixed him with a hard glare.

"It is a possibility," acknowledge Bruce, making both Emily and Terry's jaws drop.

"Bruce? Agree with Terry? Somebody call the papers, I think we got a headline!" thought Emily. Terry fixed her with a smug glance, and she wrinkled her nose and stuck her tongue out at him. 

"A white tiger pelt would bring in a lot of money to any collection, or just be nice on the Black Market. 

"Yes, but it might not be dead."

"Meaning what?" asked Terry, skeptically.

"Meaning what if someone was keeping it alive?"

"No one would keep it just for a pet," said Bruce. "There's tons of illegal paper adds for white tigers where they could get it from. It's ten times easier."

"Yeah, but a white tiger cub can't fight," she said, emphasizing the word "cub."

"You mean like an underground fighting ring?" asked Terry. He'd heard of dog and cock fighting, but tiger fighting?

"Not necessarily. Some guy might have gotten beat up. He feels insecure. What better way to strike fear into the heart of your enemy then by having a full grown tiger in your apartment."

"When people want to boost their ego, they buy cars, not steal tigers," said Terry. His cousin had flipped it!

"It's worth investigating!" exclaimed Emily.

"A possibility," said Bruce. This time it was Emily's turn to be smug.

"Look," said Terry, rubbing his face. "It's Saturday, we've been at this since midnight, and I'm famished. I'm going to go get some chili from Rhino's."

"Go ahead," said Bruce.

"You want anything Em?" he asked ,already knowing Bruce wouldn't eat.

"Sure," said Emily as she sank into a chair, not realizing how tiered she was till then.

"I'm off," said Terry as he climbed the steps to Wayne Manor. There was silence in the cave as Bruce had stopped typing.

"Why don't you say what you mean?" asked Bruce, finally.

"Huh?"

"You think Catwoman kidnaped the tiger."

"Something like that."

"She wouldn't fight it. She wouldn't want it to get hurt." 

"It could be a completely different person. Not even related to Selina Kyle."

"But it's not."

"How do you figure that?"

"I dunno. You tell me."

There was silence again. 

"So are you gonna tell me the truth, or am I gonna have to read your face?" he asked.

"That obvious?"

"That obvious."

"I...I found out who Catwoman is, in a weird turn of events..."

"And?"

"And she's Kat Kyle."

Bruce didn't make a sound. He had expected as much. His silence meant she should continue.

"But...."

"But?" he prompted.

"But she found out who I was as well."

"Ah," he said. "This might be a disadvantage."

"She didn't find out who you or Terry were though!" she exclaimed, as if by way of redeeming herself. Bruce nodded.

"In a sense it's an advantage. An advantage we've always known, to be sure, but we never had any proof before."

"We have proof now?"

"No," he responded. "Now we just are dead certain on who to antagonize."

  
  


...

  
  


Batman and Fox leisurely patrolled the city that night, despite Emily's high strung attitude. But there was absolutely no sign of Catwoman, or of the missing white tiger. It had Emily in an irritable mood so Bruce and Terry kept at least five feet away from her that night.

The next morning, Terry was awakened by a phone call from Emily.

"Emily......It's seven AM...." he moaned.

"Turn on the T.V! Turn it on now!" she cried at the other end.

There was the sound of him moaning and shuffling for the remote, but she could almost here his jaw drop at the sight on the screen.

"...And in other news, the missing white Siberian tiger from the Gotham City Zoo was returned late last night by an unknown person. Zoologists and vets have done several check ups and it is determined that it is the very same tiger, unharmed in any way. Quotes Tiger keeper Lucy James 'we've done every check possible, and it's definitely Riko! In fact, he actually seemed happier than normal!'"

Terry turned of the T.V., silent.

"Well?" said Emily.

"Well what?"

"What are we supposed to look into?"

"You and I both know that that Tiger wasn't just staying in an apartment for the sake of protection."

"Yes."

"You and I both know it's Catwoman's work."

"Yes."

"So what are we supposed to do."

"We wait. She's gonna take that tiger again, I know it!"

"You've known things before, might I remind you."

"This time I'm right for sure!"

  
  


...

  
  


Catwoman leisurely stroked the great white head of the Riko, who was clearly loving the attention. She examined the diamonds she had absconded with. High quality, beautifully cut. There would definitely be a market for them. It really was an easy theft. And she had no worries about Fox and Batman with Riko by her side, who would clearly give his life for her. She intended to not have to make such a sacrifice. Riko was vital, and she loved him like a pet.

"Good Riko," she said, giving the massive head a final pat. It had been pure luck that she had convinced her grandmother to take a weekend vacation. Selena had been harping on her constantly, more of worry, then of failure on Kat's part. It was clear to Kat that she was the new Catwoman, the old one dead, living only inside her grandmother's heart. Just as it was clear that the old Batman was dead, except for in the heart of the original and his partners. 

Riko sat bolt upright, a soft noise coming from his throat. Catwoman grinned. And they say dogs were good watch pets. 

Fox had stupidly lept onto the roof, unaware of the tiger companions close proximity to her. She cried out in surprise, Batman bumping into her. The two tumbled over as Catwoman just laughed.

"Riko, if you would oblige." 

Riko lept upon the pair, Fox sliding away just in time. With a flick of her hand, no longer needing voice commands, the sword appeared in her hand, as Catwoman strung out her whip. Thus the brawl began, Batman fighting Riko, Catwoman fighting Fox. With the but of her whip, Catwoman slammed her opponent unconscious. She then grinned, a plan forming in her head.

"Riko, pin em down!" 

Riko obliged as Catwoman took out a can, spraying some perfume into the face of her struggling victim. Batman was knocked out in an instant.

Kat tied his limp body onto that of her tiger's.

"Ok Riko. We'll head back home." And with that, the pair delicately lept over the roof tops of the city, to an unknown hide out.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. The Sword of Affection

There's a Fine Line Between Love and Hate....And Your Walking It: Chapter 5: The Sword of Affection

  
  
  
  


Terry awoke to a pain searing his forehead.

"Careful," said a smooth, steady and calming voice. You cut your head on a pipe on the way over hear...."

"Emily?" asked Terry, his eye's not open yet, and feeling to weak to think straight.

"No," said the voice as he opened his eyes. "I left Emily, A.K.A. Fox, back on the roof."

Terry's eyes split open. It was Catwoman! He struggled around gently. He was bound by tight wires, surging with electricity, which would deliver a painful shock if he moved too much or tried to cut the. 

"Then you know who I am?" he asked, desperately.

"No," she said. "The mask it's self tore where the cut is. I've been cleaning it through the tear, not by taking your mask off." Truth be told, she didn't know why she hadn't taken off the mask. Wasn't she anxious to know who Batman was? Yes. But it seemed, oh, she struggled for the right word, sacrilegious to find out that way. It was unexplainable......

...

  
  


P.O.V: 

Terry

A warehouse house in Gotham.

  
  


I didn't ask why she hadn't taken off the mask. I didn't want to. By not revealing my secret she was showing a sign of affection, and affection was the last thing I wanted. Affection is a weapon people use against you. It's like a knife, or like my cousin's sword. People take Affection and the cut you deep, deeply in the heart. Only the point causes pain, and never makes the heart bleed, never lets you die of your wounds. Never lets you die unless your brave enough, or stupid enough, to commit suicide. I was never either. 

Nobody knows how deeply The Sword of Affection cuts like me.

"Ah!"

I cried out as the searing pain on my forehead returned. It hurt so bad that it threatened to black me out. I wondered if it had hit bone. If it hurt this bad, I figured it must have. I, who have known broken ribs and deep cuts, have never had a head injury that reached me skull, and cut through all the tender nerves in between. At least not till now. 

I closed my eyes, giving into the pain. Before blacking out, I opened my eyes enough to see Kat (I shall call her by no other name. I know who she is) was tenderly wiping away at the cut with a towel with something wet and cold on it. I knew now that she had The Sword of Affection and was threatening to slit my throat with it. 

I also knew that I had The Sword too.

  
  


...

  
  


Terry tossed and turned with a bad sleep. It was just him and his father, shouting words once said, words that Terry couldn't remember. All was darkness. Just black, and words, and shouting. 

A new voice. The same dark. Punches. His. Hers. It was Melanie.

This time he knew the voice. This time he knew the words. But it was still the same darkness. He wanted to see. To open his eyes. To make the words stop. But he couldn't. He couldn't move, could hardly breath, couldn't force his eyes open and awake. Couldn't make the words, the words that cut with The Sword, stop......

"You're my best friend for twelve years and then you just move away. Then you never talk to me. At least at the first family reunion after you moved, you acted like I was still your cousin and important to you! Then you come here and decide to act all chummy and then you have to be my partner and all that crud! Why can't you just leave me alone! Not like you care any way!" 

"Is that what you think?! That I don't care?! The day I moved was the day I died on the inside! If I didn't care about you then I wouldn't be vacationing in Gotham City and I definitely wouldn't be risking my butt out here!"

"You sure have a funny way of showing it......"

  
  


Then the last darkness. The last words. His words. His own terrible words. They weren't supposed to cut him. But they did. They cut him very deeply.

  
  


"...You want me to be alone, just like you......"

  
  


Terry finally woke up. The words were gone, but everything was still dark. Everything except a patch of moonlight that came through the window. He breathed hard. He tried to focus on what had frighten him so. But he couldn't figure it out. He breathed out, a haggard breath. One that threaten to let him burst. To let the tears come. To admit defeat. But he had more control over himself then that. 

God, he wanted Emily there! Chastising, criticizing, always-so-perfect Emily! To make him laugh at himself. To make him laugh period. To smile with. To fight with. To hurt with. She had always been there before. But then they built a brick wall between themselves. They were taking it down, brick by brick, but at the same time, in an odd way, they were building it up too. He felt his mind scope reduce to that of a child who's sibling was suddenly gone. She was always there before. Why wasn't she there now?

Terry was suddenly struck with the knowledge that Kat's beautiful, peaceful, full-of-hurt-and-innocence green eyes were watching him. 

It was simultaneous. They didn't say a word. Didn't make a sound. Yet they both knew. Kat crossed the room, and kissed him.

  
  


...

  
  


Emily was scared. She wasn't too proud to admit that. At least not to herself. 

"If anything happens to Terry, I'll kill Kat myself!" But the other part of her responded "It won't."

How could Bruce be so calm about a hostage situation? How could he be so calm about a war? Maybe it came from a life time of waging it. 

"Well," thought Emily. "I haven't had a life time of experience. I'd rather not need the experience." But Terry was still the kidnapee of Catwoman, and Fox was still the only one who could help. 

"Emily," Bruce had said. "When your out there, don't forget to breath."

She had not understood it then. At first she had taken the words as an insult, as if he wasn't treating the situation seriously. But Bruce treated everything seriously, Emily knew that. Even what he said.

She forced herself to pull in a breath as she felt dizziness take over, threatening to black her out. She hadn't thought about breathing. Just Terry.

"Relax, but not so much you become overly confident! Get ready to move in, no don't. Don't make a sound. Breath stupid, breath!" 

Her mind battled it's self, and it made her wonder who was winning.

  
  


...

  
  


"Ok, I've got some questions to ask you," said Terry, straightening up.

"Aren't you the hostage and I'm in charge?" asked Kat, who was filling her nails as she sat on a table in the dark room.

"You'll answer them," said Batman with such confidence, Catwoman wondered if he was right.

She shrugged. "Go ahead then."

"Are you Kathryn Kyle?"

"Now why do you think I'd answer a stupid question like that?"

"I promise I won't tell."

"Your promises don't mean a thing to me," said Kat, bitterly. "Give me one good reason I should answer you."

"Because I'm in love with you," blurted Terry. He hadn't meant to say that. He had meant to just think it. But it was true all the same. Both had looks of shock on there face. After a long while, Catwoman finally spoke.

"Do you promise?"

"Yes," said Batman.

Silence again.

"Then yes. My name is Kathryn Selina Kyle."

"Why are you stealing art?"

"To save Tigers like Riko," she said as she stroked the large purring head.

"Why don't you just set up a donation project?"

"I did, don't you get it! I tried every major business in Gotham, in Metropolis, in places I've never even hear of, let alone seen! That was my first step! Then when Wayne-Powers turned me down, that was it! I had no where else to go, I had no one else to turn to! So, I did what my grandmother did! I stole art! Not so I could live the cosy life! My grandfather provided me with that! It was just a cry for help!" she yelled. "When the world turns it's back on you, turn your back on the world...." she muttered.

They were silent for a while.

"I'll never turn my back on you Kat."

  
  


...

  
  


Emily took one deep breath before smashing through the door, her sword drawn.

"I SWEAR KAT, IF YOU TOUCHED ONE HAIR ON HIS HEAD I'LL KILL YOU!" she screamed.

Kat laughed. "Relax. Your partners safe Emily."

"I'm so sorry T-" began Fox, but Batman quickly cut her off.

"FOX! CUT THE BLUE WIRE!" 

Emily didn't have time to ask questions. She sliced the wire that ran from the titanium ropes to the wall in half as Terry easily wriggled out. He grabbed Fox's arm before the Tiger had time to react, and jetted them out the door.

  
  


...

  
  


"Don't be mad at me Terry, I hate it when your mad at me...." whimpered Emily pleadingly.

"Why shouldn't I be mad! You didn't even tell me you knew who she was! That she knew who you were! You nearly spilled the beans!" he yelled at her as he paced across the floor of the batcave.

"Terry, I thought-"

"You thought?! You thought?! Well guess what? You thought wrong!"

At this point Emily had burst into tears and had flung her arms around his waist, hugging him and pleading with him.

"Terry, I'm so sorry! I was so scared for you! I didn't think! I just acted! If I lost you I don't know what I'd do!"

Terry realized he'd been a bit to hard on Emily. He hugged her back.

"It'll be okay Emily."

  
  


...

  
  


Terry sat with Bruce, drinking coffee, telling him all the stuff he'd figured out about why Catwoman was doing what she did, while Emily went to answer the door.

"Ding dong," the bell rang again. 

"I'm coming, I'm coming," she thought to herself. She opened the door. "Yes, How may I help....you?" she said dumfounded, as she looked at Selina Kyle

  
  
  
  
  
  


To Be Continued.....

  
  
  
  



	6. The History Revealed

There's a Fine Line Between Love and Hate....And You're Walking it: Chapter Six: The History Revealed

  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Emily, out of courtesy, controlled a gasp.

"Uumm..Uuh...uuhhmm..." thought Emily nervously. "Think stupid, think!"

"Uh...Come in, Ms. Kyle. What a pleasure to see you," she lied.

"You don't need to act around me," said Selina, putting a hand on Emily's shoulder. All the biased hate Emily had built up because she had hurt Bruce melted. How could such nice people be criminals? 

"I better ask Kat that," thought Emily, bitterly.

"Hello Selina," said Bruce, standing at the top of the stair case. Emily hated it when he snuck up on people liked that, remembering vividly how he'd done the same thing with Harlene Quinzel when she came to get Rosy. She glanced out of the corner of her eye to see Selina cringe too. 

"There's a history, that I know WAY too much about," she thought.

"Would you like some coffee?" he asked.

"Aka," thought Emily, " 'Emily, get your butt into the kitchen, get coffee, and don't let me catch you eves dropping' " She quickly and quietly brought out the coffee, and just as quickly left. 

  
  


...

  
  


"There's nothing I can do about what they decided. The corporations more Powers than it is mine," said Bruce as Selina had made her case for Bruce to change his mind and give Kat the funding. With a steady fund, Kat wouldn't have to be Catwoman. 

"But," she thought, "Kat's too much like me, and probably wouldn't quit anyway"

"But you were always in control before! Everyone knows that if you put your mind to it, Powers wouldn't even have a chance to argue!"

"Selina," said Bruce, "I know you're worried about your granddaughter but I've bickered with Powers too much as of late, and I have to choose my battles."

"You say you can't, but you just won't," she thought angrily. "Why on earth should I be worried about Kat? She's a big girl, she can take care of herself," she added aloud.

"Because there are few people in this city who still have brains and use them, and all those who do know that Kat is Catwoman. Not think, know."

"Especially you," she said.

"Yes. Especially me."

"You always were a quick thinker Bruce, but I'll never admit to anything that would put Kat in any danger."

"Police or other sort."

"Anything," she said angrily, knowing what he was getting at.

"If more people put two and two together Kat won't be the only one who's in danger."

"I can tie my own shoes and everything Bruce, I'm old enough to take care of myself. But Kat's still so naive. She wants the world and a few set backs will bring her crashing down. So she'll try the most drastic of measures, rarely thinking things through. I knew my son and I know my granddaughter. For heavens sake don't start worrying over me now."

There was a pause.

"I was very sorry to hear about Luke and Angie."

"I know," she said. "So was I."

  
  


...

  
  


"Grandma!" called Kat, as her grandmother had returned from her vacation, "I'm back from the grocery store!"

Nothing.

"Odd...." thought Kat. She was normally always home. "Grandma!" she called aloud again. "Grandma?!" she cried, getting worried. Why wasn't she there? She was always there! She seemed to know when Kat needed her and appeared on the spot!

Kat was breathing heavily, remembering the last time she was this scared. She remembered the time before that too.

  
  


...

  
  


Kat had been born Kathryn Selina Jones, dubbed Kat by her big brother. Her mother, Jessica Jones, had died of cancer when she was three, leaving her father, Luke, with a horrible heart ache. Still, he never remarried, and lived with his as of yet unmarried sister, Angie, and his two children, Jason and Kat. Kat was, in a way, the odd one out, because while she was exactly like Selina, in look and style, Luke, Angie, and Jason all looked like Selina's now dead husband Bill.

Selina and Kat were like to peas in a pod, and that is why Selina baby sat Kat while Luke and Angie took Jason to the doctor for what was suspected pneumonia.

But they never made it there.

Kat, at age five, had lost her father, aunt and brother in a car crash because of a drunk driver. Selina had told Kat that Gad had gotten so lonely without her father, aunt and brother that he jut couldn't wait any longer, and had to take them up to heaven. At this, Kat had started to cry.

"God wasn't lonely for me too?"

"No," said Selina, "That's not it! He missed you most of all, but he knew that I'd be very sad if you left, so he had you stay here with me."

This had satisfied Kat when she was little. When she was eight, and she was asked about the incident, she'd just say coldly "They died in a car wreck."

Selina did not know what prompted this change, but she did not argue with it.

One day, when Kat was eight, Selina trusted Kat to stay by herself while she went grocery shopping. She had forgotten to tell Kat.

  
  


...

  
  
  
  


"Grandma!" I called, "What's for dinner?" No response. "Grandma?" 

I scurried all over the house, I looked under tables, in closets, I even flipped over pillow cushions I was so desperate to find her.

What can I say? In desperate times the human brain relies more on instinct than it's own, rational function. Pair that up with an eight year old and nothing has possibilities, and everything does. 

Was I going to loose her too? Would God get lonely again? 

"God didn't get lonely," I thought bitterly, remembering how some of the boys at school had teased me about my explanation of my family's death. "They died in a car wreck."

Well? Did she? When my Grandmother got home, she found me nestled in the couch, crying my eyes out. She snuggled with me, gave me some cookies, and thought it was all better. 

It never could be.

  
  


...

  
  
  
  


"Ring! Ring! Ring!" went the phone at Wayne Manor, after Selina had left.

"Hello?" Emily answered.

"What did you do with her!" yelled Kat hysterically on the other end.

"What are you talking about?"

"My grandmother! Where did you take her?"

"I don't know where she is! She left an hour ago!"

"No she didn't! If she had she'd be here by now!"

"I swear to God Kat! Why would I abduct your grandmother?"

"Like you need a reason."

"Just like you don't need a reason to steal art?"

"I have a reason! I swear if you hurt one hair-"

"How's it feel to be on the receiving side?!" Emily yelled, still extremely hurt by Terry's abduction. Emily began to laugh.

"What are you laughing about?!"

"You're not calling because you think she's here."

Kat was silent, except for her heavy breathing. 

"You're calling because you have no one else to call!"

"Stop chasing me!"

"I can't stop. Did you think you could just get away with it? That because you're cause was good everyone would just stand up and cheer? Wake up call Kat! The world doesn't work like that! Turn yourself over, this has got to end!"

"You'll have to cath me first!"

There was a dial tone, then silence.

"Kat? Kat!" Emily shouted. She turned around to find Bruce who had been listening the whole time. He had a hand under his chin thoughtfully. Emily looked slightly hurt from the call.

"What am I supposed to do now?"

Bruce was silent, then said:

"Bring Kat to her senses. Either by yourself, with Terry, or with Selina."

  
  


...

  
  


Kat stood beside the phone shaking with fear, shaking with anger. She breathed heavily. No! Emily was wrong! She was wrong about everything. 

The door opened. "Kat?"

"Grandma!" Kat cried as she flung her arms around her. "I was so worried about you!" she sobbed.

"Kat, this has got to end."

  
  


To Be Continued.....

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Sure About This

There's a Fine Line Between Love and Hate....And Your Walking It: Chapter Seven: Sure About This

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


P.O.V

Kat

Her Apartment

Gotham City

  
  


"No," I told Grandmother for the last time. "No." Quitting wasn't an option. I was down, but I was not yet out.

"Please Kat," she begged me. I turned and walked out the door, needing to think. I hadn't realized how late it was as I walked out into the city, my backpack containing my suit. I walked aimlessly, probably for at least forty five minutes. Now where to go, no one to talk to. 

I changed into the suit, desperately wanting to see Riko, if only to calm myself. I arrived at the zoo, slipping into the tigers cage. He hurriedly padded up to me, rubbing his head against me, telling me how he'd missed me and how awful it had been without me. 

I patted his head. "There, there my friend.....Just wait....I'll make everything right...."

  
  


...

  
  


"I don't like this Terry...." said Emily, rubbing her hands together to calm herself with the realization that she could summon the sword if anything went wrong.

"Don't back down on me now," said Batman. "You said you'd go through with this.....this is right....."

"Can't we just-"

"Do you want Kat in prison?"

There was a pause.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Do you?!"

"No....."

"Well that's a start," thought Terry to himself.

"Then this is the only chance."

Emily turned her head, looking to her right. "Here she comes," she said as she ducked into the shadows.

Batman turned on his camouflage, and Catwoman, absconding with some rubies, collided into him. He reappeared, and Kat jumped back in fright.

"Oh, no," she said drawing her whip. "Your not getting me that easy."

"Relax. I just want to talk."

"I have a phone you know."

"To easy to be traced. Besides, we need to talk face to face."

"There's nothing to talk about. You're the hero, I'm the thief. We fight each other until one of us dies."

"It's not that simple any more."

"Why not?"

"I told you why."

"When?"

"When I told you I loved you."

"Well," thought Emily. "That's something he failed to mention."

Kat had bowed her head.

"Well?" he asked.

"Well what?"

"You never answered me."

"What?"

"Do you love me?"

"..."

"Do you love me?"

Kat hugged him tightly.

"Please. Please don't ask me that...."

"I need to know, now."

"I-"

"Kat, tell me the truth."

"Of corse I do! Why do you need to ask me that!? Didn't you already know? Couldn't you already tell?"

Terry held her tightly against him, as she cried lightly against him.

"Are you sure about what your doing. It's not worth it Kat-"

"I'm not sure about anything anymore."

"I'm sure about this," he said, and he delicately kissed her.

"Batman! Gordon's coming! We need to get out of her now!" Emily yelled.

"Your making things so difficult on me," Kat said.

"Bats! I said now!"

"Kat, you've got to stop being Catwoman. I beg of you," Terry pleaded.

"Batman, I-"

"I said now!" Emily yelled, grabbing Terry's wrist, and yanking him out of Catwoman's arms. Just in time too.

"Halt!" Yelled Commissioner Gordon on the megaphone, with the spotlight on Kat. "You are under arrest for theft in the first degree, alluding the police, kidnaping an endangered species...."

  
  


...

  
  


"Bring! Bring!" went the telephone in the Kyle's residence. 

"I got it grandma!" called Kat. "Hello?"

"So, I hear the judge let you off easy since it was a charity, and your first offense," said Emily.

"Why are you calling?" Kat said bitterly.

"Relax. No harm is intended."

"Then why are you calling?"

"Because I wanted to see if you'd like to go out to lunch with me tomorrow."

"Are you feeling ok?"

"Look, people are gonna start wondering if we just stop hanging out with each other, because we were pretty tight for a while. We'd be keeping up appearances."

"You forget. I'm a convicted felon. I have no appearances keep."

"Well, yeah...."

"..."

"..."

"Why else would you invite me to lunch?"

"..."

"Well?"

"Because, I kinda miss not talking with you."

"..."

"Kat?"

"Where do you want to go to lunch?"

The End


End file.
